fcoc_vs_battlesfandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:Dangai Ichigo/Sandbox
Ichigo Kurosaki (Volume 1: Ichigo's old and new powers) Human Ichigo= . |-|Spider-Man= |-|Shikai= |-|Bankai= . |-|Vizard Mask= . Summary Ichigo Kurosaki is the main character of the Bleach crossover series Volume 1: Ichigo's new and old powers Made by the Author Combatlighting . Credit goes to the author Combatlighting. Appearance & Personality Ichigo is a young man of 16 years old, has a muscular build comparable to the likes of Bruce Lee, spiky orange hair and brown eyes. His main outfits are his school uniform, his Soul Reaper Clothing and his superhero outfit and Persona, Spider-Man Ever since he was very young Ichigo wanted to become a hero, mostly thanks to the superheroes he saw on TV, being idealistic and naive until the day when his mother died, causing him to develop a form of Survivor's Guilt. At 16, he was bitten by radioactive spider that caused his personality to slightly alter but these effects are mostly notable in his other persona, whereas in his his normal self he will only appear to be slightly more relaxed and more prone to joking In battle, Ichigo can be somewhat often carefree with his opponents and open banter with them in the form of quipping or just joking when battle is more along the lines of a casual fight or patrol. In serious fights, Ichigo becomes more prone to insults and trash talk or he will just be quiet and concentrated, thinking of ways to outsmart or overpower his opponents. Unlike his Canon counterpart, Ichigo has spent more time with Orihime to the point where their relationship grew more that he even admitted to Venom (When he was the one using the Symbiotic suit) that he has developed Romantic feelings, along with strange lustful thoughts about his crime fighting partner, Black Cat Personal Statistics Alignment: Chaotic Good/Neutral Good Name: Ichigo Kurosaki, Spider-Man (Superhero Persona), Spidey (Nickname given by Black Cat), Strawberry Origin: ''' Volume 1: Ichigo's new and old powers '''Gender: Male Age: 16 Classification: Quincy, Vizard Date of Birth: ''' July 15th, 2001 '''Birthplace: Karakura Town, Japan Weight: 61kg Height: 5'9 (175cm) Likes: Chocolate Dislikes: ''' '''Hobbies: Cooking Values: '''Family, Friendship, his Ideals '''Martial Status: Single Status: Alive Affiliation: Vizards, Gotei 13 (Strained) Previous Affiliation: Ryoka group Themes: Number One Combat Statistics Tier: At least 8-C, possibly higher | 7-A, Higher with Bankai and Hollow Mask Powers and Abilities: Spider-Powers=Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Skilled Martial Artist, Swordsman, Web creation, Enhanced Senses (Can see invisible spirits and objects), Precognition, Instinctive Reaction via Spider-Sense, Extrasensory Perception(Can sense beings with Reiatsu), Surface scaling, Resistance to Possession (Can fight off Hollow Ichigo taking over his body) |-|Soul Reaper Powers=All previous abilities, Accelerated Development, Reactive Power Level, Pseudo-Flight, Chi Manipulation, Longevity, Statistics Amplification, Afterimage Creation, Dimensional Travel (With Senkaimon), Transformation (Can transform into a hollow), Multiple Personalities (Ichigo and Zangetsu are both seperate entities that behave completely different from one another), BFR (=(Shinigami can transfer the souls of the dead to either Soul Society or Hell depending on the deeds they've committed when they were alive with their Zanpakuto), Invisibility, Non-Physical Interaction(Can harm and interact with intagible spirits and objects), Aura, Resistance to Soul Manipulation. Attack Potency: At least Building Level, likely higher (Stronger than his partner, Black Cat, who can survive Shocker's blasts, which can level down a entire house. Can rip apart Doctor Octopus's tentacles with some effort.) | Mountain Level (Defeated Yammy Llargo, Comparable to Toshiro Hitsugaya, who can Create storms ), higher with Bankai (Fought Byakuya Kuchiki and even Jin Kariya), Higher with Hollow Mask (Pressed Byakuya in their fight) Speed: At least Subsonic (Can keep up in a chase with Goblin's Glider and takes up to at least 15 minutes to go from one town to another by swinging alone), Supersonic, likely Hypersonic in Combat speed and reactions (Can easily dodge bullets and can keep up with enemies like Venom and Carnage) | Massively Hypersonic (Faster than Orihime Inoue, kept up with the likes of Yammy), Higher with Bankai (Could keep up with Grimmjow, who blitzed Rukia), Higher with Hollow Mask (Outsped Byakuya and even caught him off guard) Lifting Strength: Likely Unknown, Class M with Webbing (Held a together when helping Iron Man) | Unknown Striking Strength: Building Class. | Mountain Class, Mountain Class+ with Bankai and Hollow Mask Durability: At least Building Level, likely higher (Has consistently survived being thrown through buildings and got up, even survived a blow from Hulk Survived a warehouse blowing up with him inside. Can survive Green Goblin's pumpkin bombs, despite them being lethal to the latter.) | Mountain Level, Mountain Level+ with Bankai and Hollow Mask Stamina: High (Can take on numerous people and do extremely complex acrobatics in the sky, travelling for 15 minutes without feeling winded) | Quite High (Ichigo is a stubborn man who doesn't give up on fighting even when seriously injured, can keep himself conscious even if he partially cut in half) Range: Standard Melee range. Extended Melee Range to tens of meters with his webbing. | Extended Melee Range, further with the shockwaves of his attacks, Hundreds of Meters to Kilometers with Getsuga Tenshō Standard Equipment: Web Shooters, Soul Reaper Badge Intelligence: Likely Gifted. Created Web-Shooters to enhance his organic webbing and can make most strategies on the fly Weaknesses: High metabolism will slow and weaken him if he doesn't eat for too long in his human body | None Notable Notable Attacks/Techniques: Shunpo: It is the Shinigami method of High Speed Movement, being a application of Hohõ. While Ichigo isn't the best at using it, he is particularly straight-forward with it in uses. Zanpakutou= . Shikai: After first being released, Zangetsu appeared as a massive, knife-like blade with no formal hilt, only a cloth-wrapped tang. In this form, Zangetsu is about as tall as Ichigo, and he can wield it by the cloth to swing and throw it opponents like a flail Getsuga Tenshou: Ichigo's signature attack, an highly condensed blast of spiritual pressure released from the tip of the blade with a slash, taking the form of a crescent as it rushes forwards, or even an omnidirectional burst. Bankai : Tensa Zangetsu: Activated by pointing his Zanpakutō outwards and allowing its cloth to wrap around his arm, Ichigo's Tensa Zangetsu is very out of the ordinary for a Bankai. It shrinks Ichigo's normally massive sword down to a long sword, with a black blade, focusing and compressing all of its power for use in hyper-speed combat. Key: Base (Spider Powers) | Post Soul Society Arc Note: Other Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Blog posts